


That Day

by Elahyra



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, I don't even know why this became a thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elahyra/pseuds/Elahyra
Summary: "Few weeks ago? We said we'll watch a movie together? Rings a bell?"
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when Ryouske said in an interview that he wanted to have a walk to the cinema with his date before watching the movie itself. Then this happened.
> 
> This was supposed to be for Chinen's 26th birthday. But I guess better late than never?

They agreed that they would be meeting around 2 in the afternoon. It was a nice choice, not that late but also not that early for a movie date. He had everything planned for this day. After the movie, they’d have a nice dinner in their favorite restaurant, maybe a little shopping because he would never get tired of dressing him and he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he saw him buy new clothes, and they'd end the day with a nice lie in at Ryosuke's house where they'd spend the rest of the night playing.

Why he was knocking on Yuri's door at 12 noon? He didn't know as well. All that mattered was that he's going on a date that they have arranged weeks ago and every inch of his body couldn’t wait for this special day to start.

Ryosuke could hear the bolts of the door being unlocked after a couple of minutes of waiting, and showed Yuri still in his pajamas, eyes barely open, a massive bedhead, and the most annoyed pout he could muster.

"What time is it?" Yuri yawned.

"Time when normal people eat lunch," Ryosuke answered, unable to hide his grin.

"Go home. I want to sleep." Yuri didn't bother closing the door and turned to clumsily walk back towards his bedroom. He just wanted to go back to his bed and sleep. Much to his dismay, before he disappeared inside his room Ryosuke shouted, "But we have a date today!"

Yuri went as still as a rock for a few seconds before looking back at the man who just entered his apartment, confusion written on his face. "What date?"

He closed the distance between himself and Yuri, his face a few inches away from the man in front of him. This close, he could see every strand of Yuri’s eyelashes, he could feel each inhale he makes, the wrinkles on his forehead from his furrowed eyebrows, and that soft pink plump lips, still pouting. "Few weeks ago? We said we'll watch a movie together? Rings a bell?"

Yuri's eyes widened with the realization, his mind finally catching up with everything. "Today's 16?" Ryosuke nodded.

Ryosuke felt a gentle breeze hit his face and all of a sudden he was left alone in the living room, which was followed by a loud bang of Yuri’s bedroom door closing.

It didn't take a while before Yuri got out of his room, fully prepared. Or somewhere like it. He still had his bedhead. It was not as massive as before, but still there, giving him the most adorable messy hair that it took all of Ryosuke’s self control not to bury his hands in that mess of a hair. Yuri still not done being annoyed, but Ryosuke could tell that he’s just desperately hiding the embarrassment underneath all of it. 

All of that, combined with his favorite white hoodie and black denim pants, made him look younger, despite looking naturally younger compared to the people of his age. Ryosuke had a sudden urge to just scrap all of their plans, keep Yuri to himself inside his apartment and never let the world lay an eye on him ever again. But he had to push through. He had planned this for weeks, pulled all strings to make sure no project or work would spoil this day for them.

"Come here," Ryosuke said, patting the empty seat beside him.

"It's not even two yet. Why did you have to wake me up?" Yuri mumbled but sat beside him nonetheless.

"I don't know," Ryosuke answered. 

It was still a wonder to him, after all these years, on the trust and honesty he had towards Yuri that he didn't have with other people. Yuri intrigued him, the first time they had met on that photo shoot years ago. He was so small, so shy, so scared of the people around him that he didn't recognize. They had a bit to chat to introduce themselves to each other, and the next thing he knew, his has given his full trust and loyalty to the man in front of him.

He shifted himself to face Yuri and started fixing his hair. Yuri unconsciously leaned his head, giving Ryosuke more access to the back of his hair. "I just wanted to see you," he added. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It's not that," Yuri retorted as fast as he could. "You just woke me up."

"So it is a bad thing," he said back.

"No it's not."

"But you just said I woke you up."

"Yes. Bu-"

"Then it is a bad thing."

Yuri lifted his head to look at Ryosuke, his eyes squinted. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

"No I'm not," he answered, but the lines around his eyes and the curl of the corner of his lips said otherwise.

Yuri huffed and returned back to his previous position, urging Ryosuke to continue fixing his hair.

It was times like this that Ryosuke liked the most. Yuri didn't care much with how he looked like as much as he did. It was nice, knowing that Yuri relied on him in fixing his hair, sometimes even arranging his clothes for him to wear that day. They couldn't do it everyday due to their own schedules, but whenever they can, it always felt like the first time he fixed Yuri's hair. It felt intimate, to be able to touch Yuri's hair, tame it according to his will.

Ryosuke pulled his hand back and smiled at him. "Shall we go?"

"Wait," Yuri whispered before running to his bedroom. When he got back, he had his bag behind his back and a hat in his hand. He nodded to Ryouske who stood when he saw Yuri was ready.

They were quiet when they stepped out of the apartment until they reached the main entrance of the establishment. There was nothing new to this. They were always quiet whenever they get out of their apartment building. But the anticipation had been building up ever since they stepped out of Yuri's apartment and now that they're out of their homes and their comfort zones, they couldn't stop themselves from fidgeting.

They planned this for weeks for god's sake, and now they're nervous?

Ryosuke coughed, trying to break the silence. "We're a bit early, actually. Before the movie starts."

Yuri looked at him. "Oh. What should we do then?" He asked.

"Hmm," he hummed, thinking. "We can walk to the cinema?"

"Ahh," Yuri nodded, agreeing. "We should go first to a convenience store. I want to eat something on the way."

The 10 minute walk to the convenience store was one of the most awkward, nerve-wracking walk they’ve ever had since they first met. Inside the store they went separate ways, Yuri getting an onigiri for himself and Ryosuke getting their drinks. They went to the counter at almost the same time as if their minds were in sync. Ryosuke couldn't help but laugh.

_Is this what people see in us?_

They paid and went on their way to the cinema. They still had quite a walk away left to do. Yuri was thankful that he still had a couple of moments left before they reach the cinema. He couldn't help himself. He had been so busy with work that he didn't have enough time to think about this date. It was on the day itself that his simmering emotions, questions, and worries exploded to his face and now he didn't know what to do.

There was one thing that he knew though, that despite all of this, he had Ryosuke. Ryosuke would always have his back. And he would always have his. Ryosuke would know what to do. He always did. Whenever he felt like everything around him would fall apart, Ryosuke would anchor him back. Whenever he felt like his nervousness would consume him while, Ryosuke would bring him back to the light. Whenever he felt like he’s lost and he didn’t know what to do, Ryosuke would guide him to the right path.

So in this quiet street, where the only things he could only hear were the quiet ambient noise and their steps, he let himself go.

When Ryosuke felt something warm was wrapped around his hand, he didn't know what to do. 

They stopped, as if the whole world and the time stopped with them. Ryosuke’s full attention was concentrated on the hand holding his. His eyes slowly traced upwards to the eyes of the man beside him. And in that exact moment, he understood. Yuri’s eyes told him everything he needed to know.

He saw happiness, love, nervousness, excitement, desire, passion, insecurity, and fear.

"Is this okay?" Yuri asked, his voice barely a whisper but enough for Ryosuke to hear.

_Are you kidding me?_

He smiled, held his hand tighter than before and pulled slightly closer to make them start walking.

"I've got you," he said, smiling while looking towards the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me. I'm totally new at this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
